


BatCat sleepover at the Sirens

by BH52



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: A young 🦇🐈 one-shot





	BatCat sleepover at the Sirens

 

As he snuck into the Sirens club, crept up to a room, quietly shut the door and knelt by a bed, Bruce whispered "Selina?"

 

She awoke to see him kneeling by her bedside, smiling adorably.

 

Lightly chuckling, she asked "Bruce?"

 

He gently pressed his lips against hers.

  


She blushed.

 

"What was that for?"

 

"I LOVE you, Cat"

 

She took a minute to process.

 

"You crept into my room then woke me up to kiss me and say that? I'll say it back if you forgive me for all my BS over the years and for all the times I've used & hurt you"

 

"Deal"

  


She drew back the sheet to reveal she was nude.

 

"C'mere, B"

 

He blushed deeply, undressed, lay beside her and she pressed her lips against his as they cuddled.

 

"I LOVE you, Bruce. And after a lot of thought, I need you to be my first time"

 

She kissed him as they made sweet passionate love to each other, giving into all of their most intimate desires of each other.

  


Afterwards

 

"You were purrfect, B, that was amazing"

 

"Ditto"

 

"How do I look lying beneath you, nude?"

 

"Perfect"

 

"Ever thought you'd get me like this?"

 

"I dream of it"

 

"I'll bet”

  


She held his hands to her boobs.

 

"Be gentle with these"

 

He gently fondled, massaged, caressed, kissed, sucked & tickled her boobs making her laugh & moan in pleasure.

 

She purred "I love you, B"

 

"Love you too, kitten"

 

He gently caressed, tickled & kissed her.

 

"Hahaha you hahaha havin' hahaha fun? Hahaha I'm hahaha lovin' hahaha this hahaha"

 

"I love it and I love you, lil kitten"

 

He gazed deeply into her emerald eyes as she wrapped her arms & legs around him while making out with him then they had round 2 of making passionate love.

  


Afterwards

 

"B, will you hold me?"

 

"I'm here whenever you need me, always”

 

He gently wrapped his arms around her.

 

"You're sweet, honey"

 

She kissed him.

 

"I wanted to kiss you from day 1"

 

"Ditto, if we get back to the mainland, alive: will you marry me?"

 

"I'd love to, Cat"

  


"C'mere, my precious"

 

She held him lovingly then kissed & nuzzled him.

 

"You're so cute"

 

"I'm always cute and so are you, B"

  


"Anything I can do for you, Cat?"

 

"Hold me"

 

She curled up in his arms.

 

"Can we stay like this, all night? I feel safest when I'm all curled up in your arms"

 

"Of course we can"

 

They kissed ever so passionately.

 

She purred "You're my own, my love, my precious" then slowly drifted off to sleep, all curled up in his arms.

 


End file.
